Ultraman Haruhiko Episode 6: Strange Foggy Mountain
Hama Haruhiko was out vacationing at Aogashima, located in Tokyo. "This is a awesome. I needed a rest anyways, since i fight monsters all the time.." Hama said to him self, which he followed up with a chuckle. Hama then saw a newspaper being blown towards the water, he got up and ran over to it. "Not so fast!" Hama said as he scooped up the newspaper, and looked at the main heading in it. "Gigantic Red Monster Sighted in Mountains!" it read. "Huh, interesting." Hama said. "So, there is possibly a monster around here?" Hama said to him self. "Well, i shouldn't worry about that right now, im on vacation!" Hama shouted in joy, he then ran towards the water and dived in. Meanwhile, at MPT headquarters. "Sir, there has been various reports of a red monster in the Aogashima mountains." Said a man known as Ishio Koto. "Alright, lets investigate, shall we?" Said the captain of the team, Shimizu Hidetsugu. The team of 5 got inside a jet plane, and flew towards the Aogashima mountains. "This place is really foggy." Said Kumagai Mitsuzuka. "Yeah, your right, i remember my friend went to this island a couple of days ago, and it wasn't foggy at all." Said the young lady who is the scientist and brains of the group, Isayama Toya. "Lets land, maybe we can get a better view." Said the pilot, Taketomo Sharaku. They landed the jet in the mountains, and all of the members got out. "How are we supposed to find a monster if its so damn foggy none of us can see?!?" Kumagai Mitsuzuka. Shouted in frustration and anger "Calm down, we will find it soon." Said Saji Yusuke. "NO WE W-" Kumagai's words were interrupted by a loud, thundering roar. "I think we've found our monster." Taketomo whispered to the others. The five members of the group withdrew their pistols, they looked around. A ear piercing screech was heard, and Gilara appeared. Kumagai was the first to shoot, he shot a few bullets at Gilara's chest, the monster grunted, but continued to walk forward. "SURPRISE!" Shouted Shimizu, as he withdrew a assault rifle. Gilara screeched, and walked towards the group. Shimizu unloaded all the bullets in the clip on the monsters chest, little explosions everywhere. Gilara let out a squeal, and picked up a rock and chucked it towards the group's direction. All of them managed to dive out of the way, and they continued to unload all of their firepower on the monster, to no avail. Gilara kicked little pebbles at the group, causing them to fall down. Gilara was about to smash Isayama, when a man grabbed her and ran out of the way. "Who are you?" Isayama asked the man. "Im Hama. Hama Haruhiko." The man replied. "Why are you endangering yourself?" Hama said. "Your the one endangering your self. Im in the MPT, Monster Patrol Team." Isayama said in a smart tone. "Oh.." Hama said. "Get out of here before you get killed." Isayama said. "No, i can help." Hama said. "How?" Isayama said, and then chuckled. Gilara screeched loudly. Hama snatched the pistol from Isayama, and shot at Gilara. "HEY!" Shouted Isayama. Hama kept on shooting, until Isayama took the gun back. "Idiot, you don't know how to use this properly." Isayama said. Gilara screeched at Kumagai, and was about to stomp on him. Hama put his hands in a X position, and transformed into Ultraman Haruhiko by pure will. "NOOOO, I WANTED TO TEST OUT OUR ASSAULT RIFLE BEFORE I DIED!" Screamed Kumagai. Kumagai closed his eyes, and cowered. Kumagai opened them, and saw Ultraman Haruhiko grappling the monster's head. "Huh? Is that.." Kumagai said in surprise. "Ultraman..." Shimizu said, and stood in amazement. Ultraman Haruhiko kneed the monster in the neck, and then pushed it behind him, causing it to fall face first onto the ground. Gilara burst up, and let out a screech of anger, and swung his tail at Ultraman Haruhiko, causing the titan to stumble back. Gilara charged at Haruhiko, and let out a bellow. Haruhiko jumped up, and lunged forward, tackling Gilara. Haruhiko raised his fist, and brung it down onto Gilara's face, one after another. Gilara let out a roar of outrage, and pushed Haruhiko off, and got up. Gilara lunged forward, and rammed into Haruhiko. Haruhiko dropped onto the ground, and Gilara picked up a rock and slammed it onto him while he was on the floor. Haruhiko let out a "SHUAAH", and threw the rock off of him and jumped back up to his feet as his color timer started to flash. Haruhiko striked Gilara's snout, and then delivered several blows to his chest in a rapid succession. Gilara screeched in pain, and then managed to sink his teeth into Haruhiko's arm. Haruhiko shouted in pain as he did this, and Gilara kicked Haruhiko in the shin, causing him to drop down onto the ground. Haruhiko pounded on Gilara's snout with his fist, desperately trying to get his arm out of his jaws. "Lets help him!" Suggested Taketomo, as he got inside the jet plane and fired missiles off at the monster. The missiles were enough to distract Gilara, and Haruhiko ripped his hand out of his jaws, and then delivered a rock-hard blow to his face. Gilara stumbled back, dazed. Haruhiko jumped up, and fired his Sonic Ray at Gilara's chest. Gilara screeched in pain, but trudged forward. "WHAT? The Sonic Ray is supposed to kill monsters..how is this one able to withstand it..?" Haruhiko thought to himself.. Haruhiko ran at Gilara, and then kneed him in the neck. Gilara was paralyzed by the strike to his neck, and fell face first onto the ground. Haruhiko went behind Gilara, and put his hands in a + position, he fired the Sonic Ray at Gilara, it was larger and brighter, It was the Neo-Sonic Ray. Gilara exploded into pieces. "Woohoo!" Said Kumagai, "That will teach him." Ultraman Haruhiko looked down at the group, and nodded, thanking them for their assistance, and then flew off into the sky. Category:User: Telako Category:Ultraman Haruhiko Continuity Category:Ultraman Haruhiko Episodes